


The Tale Of The Black Widow Barbie And The Girl That Played With Her...

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Grace Sarah Barnes-Rogers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, avengers age of ultron
Genre: Black Widow Barbie's, Daddy Bruce/Hulk, Domestication, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Momma Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce and Natasha despite all the odds have a daughter. </p>
<p>Said daughter gets a Black Widow Barbie (Natasha will have Tony killed) as it turns out Riley Banner-Romanov loves her Black Widow Barbie, until it gets broken…and she needs Daddy to fix it…problem is right now Daddy is the Hulk. </p>
<p>A Bruce/Natasha fic because after Age of Ultron we all needed some fluff. Bucky/Steve second pairing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale Of The Black Widow Barbie And The Girl That Played With Her...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this Is a Bruce/Natasha fic that I think was sadly needed after the Age of Ultron...Bucky/Steve side paring and mention of Grace which is why it was included in the series....
> 
> Prompts are always welcomed for either Grace Barnes-Rogers or Riley Banner-Romanov Prompts....
> 
> маленький зайчик”-Little Bunny (Natasha's nickname for Riley)  
> Butterfly-Bruce's nickname for Riley   
> Дерьмо-Translation-Shit-or Bucky being Bucky

It’s Riley’s fifth birthday when she gets the present. It’s from Uncle Tony and it’s big and wrapped in shiny paper. Riley saves it till last and crawls back onto the couch to open it.

It’s the Black Widow Barbie.

Daddy snorts into his coffee when he catches sight of it, “Look Momma!” Riley says waving the box around “Uncle Tony got me a Black Widow Barbie”

There’s a strange expression on her Momma’s face like she’s smiling but in that strange way that makes Uncle Coulson’s team jump and hide. Well. Riley’s only met two of them the hyperactive Scottish man and the big tall guy he calls his boyfriend who drooled all over Uncle Tony’s car.

“That’s…nice…маленький зайчик” her Momma says brushing her hand down her red French plat that it was tied in the night previously. “I must thank Uncle Tony”

“Nat” Daddy said in that tone that made Momma roll her eyes. “You don’t really wanna play with that do you Riles?” she asked carefully and Riley nodded. “She looks just like you Momma” she says carefully unwrapping the doll. Her mother pulls a face taking a mouthful of her coffee.

“Yes she does” her Momma says smugly “Since I had a word with the designers. At least Tony got the version where I actually look like a human woman”

Riley spends the whole day showing Grace who lives on the floor above her the doll. Grace is a year above her in school and the floor above her in the tower and the two girls are friends. Soon Riley’s Barbie doll is the same as Grace’s teddy bear, the two of them cannot go anywhere without these toys.

 

 

 

 

And then suddenly one day it changes. Grace is at one of her after school clubs and Riley is in Daddy and Uncle Tony’s lab playing with her doll when the alarms go off signalling the Avengers are needed.

Uncle Tony pulls up a screen and Riley can see from her corner what looks like giant spiders crawling down the side of the buildings.

“Yeah we might need…the Other Guy for this” Uncle Tony says looking revolted.

Riley knows about the Other Guy, she’s never seen him but she knows that nobody, not even Daddy likes him which seems pretty strange considering he’s trapped inside his body.

“Tony…I…” Daddy pauses and Riley staggers upwards, she’s in leggings and a thick jumper because it’s December in New York but her bare feet patter on the floor that Uncle Tony can tell JARVIS to warm up. She slides forwards till she reaches Daddy who smiles warmly before brushing his hand down her hair which is tied loosely. It’s one of Daddy’s rules when Riley is in the lab. Hair has to be tied back and if something is set on fire, _don’t_ touch it.

Yeah she’s been told that one a number of times.

“You can go if you want…” Riley says smiling even though she secretly kinda scared of being in the lab all alone. Daddy pauses before nodding “Ok…but…” he bends down so that their eye level, “I’m gonna get JARVIS to unlock the lab door so if you get bored you can go up to the upper floor” Riley nods and Daddy brushes his thumb down her nose.

She sits on the chair, Uncle Tony’s chair and spins around and around. It’s only until what she thinks must be a giant spider rocks the whole of the tower causing the chair to fall that she realises what’s happening.

The chair falls dragging her under banging her head against the floor. She cries bitterly with the shock before she forces herself upwards the chair slipping out from under her.

“JARVIS” she asks carefully “Am I alright?” she hates how small her voice is.

“Yes Miss Riley” the voice of the AI comes back gently “You seem to have a cut on your forehead and some bruises but other than that you’re fine, I think it’s more to do with the shock, my scans tell you that your head wound is shallow but otherwise you seem to be ok, however would you like me to call Agent Romanov?”

“No” Riley says sharply, she doesn’t want her mother to know. Whatever happens she defiantly doesn’t want that.

And then she realises her Barbie doll is broken. It’s shattered, the leg popping out, it looks like it can be easily fixed but Riley cannot even try her hands are shaking so much, she can feel tears wet on her face and she wipes them furiously working to loosen the lump in her throat. This was her toy and now it’s ruined. “JARVIS can you bring the elevator to the ground floor please”

When the AI does what she asks she slips into the elevator “Miss Riley I really must insist for your safety…” the AI says carefully, “Override” Riley says sharply her voice centred. It’s the way Grace taught her, and JARVIS mercifully falls silent.

 

 

 

 

She slips out the front door wincing as the rumble hits her bare feet. She manages to walk before dropping down to the nearest car.

“Riley” comes a voice from the left and Riley looks up flinching at the sound, and the spider coming down the wall. It’s Uncle Bucky who’s shooting the spiders left and right.

“Hello Uncle Bucky” Riley says cheerfully ducking behind the car.

“Дерьмо” Uncle Bucky says ducking “Natalia” he switches then into Russian and suddenly Momma is there. Riley winces, somehow she thinks she might be in trouble for this. The thought that her Momma could be made at her makes her want to cry all over again.

“Riley” her Momma says quietly “What the…” Riley just shoves the doll in her face. “It’s broken” she confesses her face crumpling.

“Маленький зайчик” her Momma says quietly pressing a kiss into her hair as she fires a shot at a spider crawling over the nearest car.

All off a sudden there’s this almighty roar which makes Riley curl tighter into her Mom’s embrace. There’s this big thud that makes her jump up and down and Riley blinks looking up as something big and green comes pounding round the corner. It’s a man that much is clear. It’s also apparently nearly bigger than the tower. Riley just gets dizzy by looking up at whoever it is.

The big green man stares at Riley and she moves suddenly detaching herself from the tight embrace of her Momma so she can move out in the open. The man stares at her his big dark eyes wide before he extends one green hand out his fingers outstretched. Without a second thought Riley slips across the burnt out stretch of road and onto the hand.

“Tiny” the man says quietly bringing one finger down so that the very tip of it is brushing against Riley’s nose and then suddenly she know who this is.

“Daddy” she says crossing her legs even as the big green man lifts her up so there eye level. Then she remembers something. “Hey, I’m not tiny” she says and Riley knows she’s pouting but she feels furious. honestly.

“Tiny to Hulk” the man…no Daddy says his voice heavy and confused. Riley bobs her head up and down before shoving the doll into the Hulk’s face. “My Barbie’s broken” she bits her lip “Do you think that you can fix it?” she asks.

Daddy stares at her his eyes wide for a second. “Doll” he said carefully “Tiny and doll” he says again. And then something changes.

There’s a spider that comes down the side of the building dropping onto the Hulk’s shoulder. Riley shifts backwards unable to control her fear and the Hulk follows her eyes. He looks at her eyes wide and full of what she imagines is fear. The spider is huge. It has huge beady eyes and hairy legs and is the biggest spider Riley has ever seen.

The Hu…Daddy…looks at the spider before shaking it off his shoulder with a roar. Riley clasps both of her hands over her ears, her whole body shuddering with the aftershocks.

Then the Hulk’s hand curl over her trapping her inside. She can still see through the gaps in his fingers but suddenly he’s running the bumping up and down making her feel like she was in a bouncy castle. The whole experience makes her giggle, she sits there for a long time before she eventually feels sleepy. She curls up and tucks her Barbie into her arms wraps one arm under her head and falls asleep.

She realises that she’s awake when she feels the cool air brushing against her. She realises that she’s in a muddy filed her whole body shivering with the wind. The Hulk…Daddy has fallen asleep next to her his body covering half of the field. She can see blankets and clothes in the wreckage and Riley cannot deal with anything other than the fact that she’s cold and she’s tired. She grabs a blanket, leans her head against the bulk of green skin covering his hip bone.

 

 

 

 

Bucky winces as he catches the sight of Natalia sitting on the couch on Tony’s floor. It’s like she’s carved out of stone and Bucky feels for her. She seems stunned into silence. The only thing that Bucky can imagine is keeping her still is the fact that Bruce would rather willingly die rather than hurt his child. It’s something Bucky can emphasise with.

He leans back against Steve’s shoulder and the back of Steve’s chest. He knows exactly that had Grace not been at ballet class this afternoon he would have seen his daughter crawl out of the Tower along with Riley. That thought would have made the last remnants of the mangled wreak of his heart he gave Steve in the 1930s stop for longer than Bucky would have felt comfortable with. The only reason Natalia had managed to control herself wasn’t because of the Red Room training but more because she trusted her husband with her daughter the same way Bucky trusted Steve with Grace…and vice versa.

The elevator doors pinged open and Pepper Potts came in hand in hand with Grace who at only six was still young enough to let go and have her father hold her. Steve clutched Grace to him tighter than usual and Bucky gently ran his fingers through the tangles of matted blonde.

He caught Clint’s eye who nodded once. He just really wanted to take his family and lock them behind closed doors.

 

 

 

 

When Bruce woke up he was aware of three things. A. His head was pounding. B. There was something heavy leaning on his hip. And C. When he woke up from his ‘Other Guy’ thing he was aware of something-he had a vague memory of Riley.

And then he opened his eyes to see Riley, wrapped in a blanket, head pillowed against his hip, breathing gently with sleep.

How had she….how had he…Holy shit he hadn’t had he?

Then he was suddenly aware that Riley’s hairline was covered in dry blood and her cheek was bruised slightly. Oh god…he couldn’t have…could he?

“Butterfly?” he asks ignoring his hands and the way that their shaking.

Much to his relief Riley wakes up when he shakes her gently. That at least rules out head concussion but that doesn’t mean Bruce isn’t having JARVIS run complete MRIs and the CTs when he gets Riley home just in case.

“Oh your back” Riley says looking slightly disappointed and impossibly well-grounded despite waking up in a deserted filed covered head to toe in mud. That she gets from Natasha, Bruce can tell.

“Butterfly where did you get the cut on your head?” he asks carefully brushing back Riley’s mop of wild red hair. Riley stares at him uncomprehendingly. “Do you have any headaches?” he asks again relieved when Riley shakes his head.

“You sure that you feel ok?” he asks again and Riley nods still watching him with those wide hazel eyes.

“My Barbie doll broke” Riley said her voice thick and Bruce nods uncomprehendingly feeling stupid with the lack of catching up his brain takes to finding out what happens.

It looks like it can be easily fixed and he does so revelling in the beaming that Riley showers upon him.

God his baby girl is so cute.

“Butterfly did you fall?” he asks carefully and Riley nods “Of the chair in Uncle Tony’s lab” she confesses and Bruce nods to what he suspects is the leasing of ten years of his life…if the Other Guy had done something….

“Don’t you ever do that again butterfly” he says carefully hating the tone in his voice that demands caution around his own child.

“Why?” Riley asks and oh…if there was ever a word to be banned in a child’s vocab then that would be it.

“I like him” she elaborates before pouting “But he called me tiny…which I am not”

He wants to laugh, really he does…

“I don’t like him butterfly” he confesses but Riley looks at him her expression so very Natasha that he finds it hard not to recoil slightly in fear of a mini-me.

“I like him” she says flatly in a tone of complete finality.

Well that means no arguments then. That…well when this comes to haunt him when Riley’s a teenager he can blame it on the Russian half of her.

“Don’t ever go outside in the middle of a battle again” he says firmly and Riley at least consents to nodding at that her head bobbing up and down like an imploring duckling.

Damn, why did the miracle child of two pretty much sterile parents have to be so cute?

He then realises that Riley is shivering. He wraps the blanket she found around himself and cocoons her in his arms letting her head rest on his shoulder. It means chances are he’s gonna be walking back into Manhattan barefoot but it should do.

Turns out they don’t have to…

Tony appears less than a second after they’ve found a main road the suit appearing in the middle of the deserted road.

“Mother…” he sighs taking in Riley’s safe if not muddy appearance. “Lord Bruce your wide hasn’t left my couch in over twenty-four hours…it’s like she’s made of stone”

That sounds a lot like Natasha to be fair.

“Is she?” Tony gestures to Riley looking worried and then relieved at the nod he gets. “Ok” he says finally. “Bucky hauled Nat’s ass on a jet that Clint’s flying they should be here shortly”

“Hey” he says as an afterthought “Baby Hulk” he refers to Riley as this simply because he knows it winds Bruce up…because so far the ‘Hulk’ gene is dormant and hopefully will stay that way.

“How did ya get past JARVIS?”

“S’not hard” Riley mumbles into Bruce’s shoulder “You just override him…Grace showed me how”

“JARVIS” Tony snaps “I am letting the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier reprogram you with throwing stars when we get home”

Fortunately the jet arrives before much more can be said. Bruce barely has enough time to haul Riley onto the deck along with himself before Nat is there sweeping Riley up into her arms. She catches one look at him before using her other arm to drag him forwards so it’s the three of them in the embrace. He swallows harshly.

“Thank you” she mutters “You kept her safe” and Bruce feels like the worst person in the world because he could have easily _destroyed her_ and Natasha should see that. Should take both her and Riley away where neither one of them will ever see him again. Sure it will _kill_ him but at least then he knows the both of them are safe.

“I’m sorry” he confesses and Natasha gives him a look over the top of Riley’s head that tells him to shut up…now…

“Daddy fixed my Barbie Momma” Riley confesses her red hair fanning over Natasha’s shoulder and Bruce gets to breathe into the different shades of red like it’s a drug he will never be clean from.

“I just wanted it fixed” she slurs a mixture of post adrenaline, the warmth and steady movement of the jet and the steady rocking of her mother’s arms making her drowsy.

“I know…” Natasha says soothingly burying her face so it’s away from Riley and just below Bruce’s ear. “You couldn’t have let the damn thing stay broken?” she hisses and Bruce just grins letting all the tension seep from his shoulders.

“No” he says quietly “This is much more fun”

Natasha shoots him a look that promises payback but she moves silently so that she’s sitting on the ground of the jet pulling Bruce down with her and Riley sandwiched in the middle of them. Bucky throws the three of them a blanket his whole body itching to go back to Steve and Grace. Carefully Bruce tucks it in around the two of them reaching forward so his hand links with Natasha. He leaves his own wedding ring in the lab so it doesn’t stretch when he transforms but she wears hers and he finds the metal he put on her finger five years ago soothing.

“I love you” he says softly as Riley finally drops her head onto Natasha’s chest her other side leaning on Bruce.

“I adore you” Natasha says back her own spin on saying the words she’s never said before and Bruce grins.

This right here is his family, his reason for his control, his reason for getting up in the morning.

And despite the fact that Riley saw the Hulk for the first time he knows he wouldn’t change a thing because then he wouldn’t have this…

And this is everything…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed...Prompts even more so....


End file.
